ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
One in the Morning Series
Introduction "One in the Morning Series" relates to poems that I have written at one in the morning when my mind is off and I am a stir of emotion. These poems give you a deeper look into my heart and mind, but also do not give much of an explanation. They are all very poetic, rather than explanatory (which is something I focus on the majority of the time). I hope this is enjoyed among everyone, as it is something that I am proud of. Part One - Remembrance Natural Disasters I shook last time you touched me And the day I heard your voice last Was the day I became a hurricane. The hostility came with the title. Bits You're just a dream within a dream A tale told by passerbys To drivers who never said Goodbye. It Won't Be Vertigo is the rain on asphalt The tears I drank rather than water The lies you spat in my cup. Vertigo is the nonsense feeling That everything will go along fine Smooth sailing from here on out. Misery I am the crayon on the sidewalk And you are the sun. Dizzy I'm dizzy. There's a storm inside My head more violent than the one inside my house. Stained I was the closest thing to lying When you're still barely telling the truth Like a word hanging off the tip of your Tongue, and every breath could make It collapse out but instead it crept Back in, hiding itself under my tongue. You were the closest thing to being honest That I had ever come across because you Lied more than I did and this spoke To me, despite every time you told me It shouldn't. I understood your hanging Words, more than I understood my own. Carrier I feel as if I swallowed the universe. When I open my mouth to speak Bits of stars come out, remains of words I once read. And outside the light Shines down on an overcast world And my lips show this, the line between Me and this that I have consumed Is growing thinner. Be Rational If all this is cosmic Then you are just but a spec of dust On the tongue of the greatest creature. If that is the case, why did you hurt me So much? Category:Poems HuesCategory:Euterpe's Poems Linen was never quite as soft As the lips that'd crash into mine Like they were the ocean And I was the shore. Apps You once had an application Locked away on your phone Filled with pictures of me. Little things to make your day Like my nose and the way it Wrinkled up when you irritated me But didn't anger me. You kept them locked away so No one would ever be able To take me from you. Conversations You tell me I don't know What love is like I tell you that you'll never know the love I felt. Systems Bones are brittle. Filled with nothing but Narrow marrow And the things I forget to feel. Love & Hate Love is liberation, full Separation of church and state. Hate is arrogance, where The church believes it runs the people of said state. So is Better You asked me to Write you a book So I wrote you a series. You asked me to Kiss you goodnight So I made out with you. Proof No one said it wasn't love They just said it wouldn't last. We could have proven them wrong. Instead we proved them right. Bigger Scheme Muscles are tense Clenching slowly But what they are holding Is unclear even to them. Chips I miss kissing you Every morning right after You would have breakfast. And your lips would taste like Potato chips, and I'd call you gross Right before locking lips once again. Hidden Message Honey, I'm no open book. All is not so simple. To understand you must read between Every line, and accept these things. More than ever I am searching for you Eclipsed by the moon, I am the sun. Oh Say I taste your tongue Against my own Feel you breathing Into my neck. My body's trembling, Your chest is rising, My lungs have collapsed, and Through the storm you're still standing. Part Two - Recollections Memories You'll still be around Even when the Earth isn't. Have Faith in Me Take me to a place where you know I'll never be far, and tell me that I taste Like the sun, on a summer day. Drugs Honey, you're my morphine induced dream. The Bible I sit at the spot where we left off I walk by the streets we used to run And I remember, in the back of my Melancholy brain where much has been lost That you once seized me by my wrist And kissed the stars into my lips Until I was the universe, until you Were my painted God. Mistakes I get it now I get why you left But I don't why I did. Suicide This how it feels to be in love with a Woman that will never love you back. L.S.M. Pig tails, white jackets, Rushing canoes, high falls, Splashed skinny jeans, Closed eyes, picture gimmicks. That was us, that was you, This was me, you were a bit blue, I tasted iron, you said I was red, Cherry lips, runny noses. Late springtime madness. May Bright phone screens Yellow background Old note pad on your iPod. I wrote to you You wrote to me We passed it back and forth. We commented on breasts Spoke about the day we had seen And mostly about my pig tails. Christmas Time Christmas is that promise on New Years When you told me we had outlasted this And we could out last any other thing. I Have Nothing, I am Nothing You have nothing? Well You seem to have her curved Around your finger as if you are the pole And she is the dancer. I'd rather be what you want, that way I know you have a choice I write to you with bleeding hands, A broken core, and soft sobs playing Like piano keys on my tongue. You remind me of rain falling, Of soft grasps, and the time you told Me I was necessary for life. The essential components of life Do not involve me so when I am gone I want you to sing me praises. But don't make me a necessity.